


Remembrall

by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cognitive Dissonance, Exhaustion, Gen, Implied Suicide/Fading, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan
Summary: Logan knows.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Remembrall

Logan knows he is not a feeling. Logic is ingrained in Thomas’ very being, his core. Logic cannot be removed by the mere absence of its metaphysical representation.

Logan knows if he leaves, Logic will remain.

Logan knows if he fades, the others won’t notice.

Logan knows if he dies, nothing will change.

Perhaps he doesn’t want to be, anymore. He’s too tired. What he would give to just let go.

There’s a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that demands to be acknowledged.

In the end, it is ignored.

Logan knows too much.

Logan knows he is done.

Logan knows it is time to rest.

Logan knows…

.

.

.

Deceit knows when someone lies. Deceit knows when something is wrong. Deceit knows when something is off.

A gust of wind, the swish of a cape. A snake steps out of the inrush of darkness and onto what was once a pristine floor, in an orderly room, in an extraordinary house.

A presence of overwhelming sadness lingers in the air. Organisation, overturned by the chaos of a distraught mind. Something important was lost. Something important was forgotten.

There is a rustle of pages as a book is blown, cover missing, across the floor. It comes to a rest by Deceit’s foot.

Deceit leans down and picks the book up, carefully turning through its pages. The worn, cracked, stained material is void of any images or words.

“Something bad happened here,” Deceit whispers.


End file.
